Long Lost Love
by HowDareSheLove
Summary: Rosalie and Bella find their soulmates in eachother, but what happens when Rose's past comes back to haunt her?   Previously on my other account, re posted      R&R
1. Prologue

**Year 1934 City: Rochester Rosalie's POV: Prologue**

I stepped out of the large house my adoptive father Carlisle had built with his wife Esme to accommodate himself, his wife, my brother Edward, and me.

There were large roads in front of the house that I walked along to get to the main streets. I refused to take the chariot. Though I have been rich my entire life, including now, I no longer want to be known as the beautiful rich girl.

I created an alias, so I could roam around town and not be recognized. I was going by Annabelle Whitford, the rich doctor's beautiful daughter. I now had golden tresses that fell to my waist. Since my hair will never grow and never change again, I thought I'd keep it that way.

I sighed as my memories went back to my old life for a second before I was snapped back into reality by a muffled shriek coming from a partially secluded alley way.

**_I am Rosalie Hale_.**

The sick bastard was biting into the neck of a beautiful girl. Brown hair cascaded sown her slender shoulders. Her brown doe eyes looked up at me. A silent plea for help. I grabbed the man by the back of his neck.

**_I am a Vampire._**

I threw him against the wall and heard every bone in his body shatter. I slowly walked up to the girl who was now sunken to the floor, hand to her bleeding neck looking up at me. Not in fear, but in gratitude.

**_And I will not stand for someone hurting a girl_**.

I sunk down to her side and grabbed her hand pulling her to me, waiting for

the transformation to take place as I am not controlled enough to suck the venom out.

**_Like Royce hurt me_.**

I picked the shaking girl up and took her to my old home, which my parents moved out of a year ago after the "inccedent" with Royce. I lay her down on my old bed. And sit in the rocking chair next to it. The white and tan four poster bed still smelled like me, I decided when I scented the air to make sure we were alone.

I was prepared to sit and wait those three days of pure agony out with her. But in three hours she was completely changed into a newborn vampire. Just not _a Cold One_.

She had retractable fangs where her k-9 teeth used to be and her eyes still looked human...more or less. They were now a deep, smoldering violet. Nothing she couldn't get away with. Other than those two things, she looked completely normal.

"Hello." She said when she looked up and saw me. Recognition flashed across her face and she wrapped me up in a hug thanking me over and over again for saving her life. Even if technically she did still die. But I wasn't going to bring that up and ruin her moment.

I admired her innocence. Her child-like joy about this world and almost everything in it. "I'm sorry, I just realized, I haven't gotten your name." She said. And instead of her voice being the average trilling ring like my type of vampire, her voice was more seductive,

Used to lure in prey, and apparently, it was working.

"Rosalie Hale, or Cullen, either is fine." I said with a smile.

What can I say? This girls' got me wrapped around her slender pale finger. "I'm Isabella Swan" she grinned at me and I was stunned at her beauty.

I shook my head slightly to clear it and grabbed her hand pulling her off the bed. Even for a vampire she was clumsy, as she had stumbled and fell into my arms. We stood there for a moment and broke away, a peaceful silence between us.

But only for a few seconds because I decided that her parents would be worried if she was gone this long. I pulled her hand and she asked "Where are we going?"

"I need to get you home before your Mother and Father become worried about you." She nodded and guided me to her house.

We were on her street when we saw the smoke.

We were half way to the house when we saw bodies being loaded into a chariot.

We were a few steps away, when Isabella turned around to face me, her face full of pain.

And we were right in front of the house when she kissed me softly on the cheek, turned around and ran at a blindingly fast speed.

It was that night that I found my soul-mate. The same night that I lost her, and thought I would never see her again.

Until now.


	2. Nice to See You Again

**Year: 2011  
>City: Forks,WA<br>Bella's POV**

I looked up at the ceiling of my room dreading going to school today.

I hated the lingering stares because of my beauty.

I hated the catty comments from the jealous girls.

I hated the snide remarks from the guys that I've rejected.

And finally I hate any guy trying to hit on me.

Because none of them were Rosalie.

I turned over and looked at my alarm clock, the time projected on the wall. I groaned. It was 8:00.  
>I would be worried about being late if my speed wasn't twice as fast as a cheetah's.<p>

I got out of bed at a normal speed and was washed, dressed, and full in five minuets.  
>The only thing that made me not use my <em>full<em> speed was that I didn't want my father, also a vampire, to feel bad that I was faster than him.  
>He adopted me a year after being on my own and has been with me ever since. We lived in this shabby house because we didn't want to be conspicuous. Although due to much begging, he bought me a black Kawasaki ZX6R motorcycle that I took everywhere.<p>

I put on my black helmet and swung my bag around my shoulder.  
>I then hopped on my baby and sped down the slick streets on my way to Forks Washington High, which the students call FWH for short.<p>

I was sitting in the parking lot of the school in no time. I was still sat on my motorcycle when a red Bentley pulled into the lot followed by a gray Jeep and a silver Volvo.

Over time I had gained a new confidence and I wasn't shy at all anymore, thanks to Charlies 'pep talks'.  
>So when the blonde beauty stepped out of the red Bentley and turned around, her eyes meeting mine dead on, I smiled and sauntered over to Rosalie.<p>

My Rosalie.

When vampires mate, they mate for life. Even though I had just met Rosalie all those years ago, I still felt connected to her as if we'd known each other for years.  
>I saw recognition flash through her beautiful golden eyes and when i was face to face with her, she hugged me to her and captured my lips with her own.<p>

I could only enjoy the fireworks for a few seconds before we were interrupted by every guy in the parking lot groaning with disappointment as they found out I swung for the other team.

We broke away smiling and she let out a small sweet laugh as she said my name.

"Isabella."

I sighed happily and leaned into her embrace. Her family got out of their cars and were by our side in an instant.  
>I'd never met any one of them before. Though I remembered seeing the bronze haired guy around my old town decades ago.<p>

I looked away from them and to my Rosalie.  
>Her huge grin fell as she watched the small pixie like girl glaring at me.<br>"What's wrongAlice?" Rose said worriedly.

"What? All of a sudden you're publicly lesbian and you think that I'm going to be _happy _for you?"

"What the hell Alice?" my Rose nearly shouted at the small teen.  
>The rest of her family was looking atAlice in horror at what she said.<p>

"I will not have my sister turned into some gay bimbo by this," She sneered and gestured at me "girl! You have too many men after you Rose, to throw it all away for her!"

"She's got every guy at this school in love with her! It's a sacrifice we're both willing to take!"  
>Rose hissed at her sister.<p>

I put a hand on her arm to calm her down and she looked at me, grabbed my hand and quickly pulled me towards by bike.

I hopped on and she got on behind me. I pulled out of the lot, glaring at the guys who seemed infatuated with the idea of two girls on a motorcycle together. I pulled out of the lot and asked her "What about your car?"

She replied with "We'll get it later."  
>I rode down the street until I saw a path, unnoticeable to the human eye.<p>

I sped down the hill and trough trees for two miles until we came to a stop my meadow.  
>I always came here when I wanted to get away.<p>

As I slowed to a stop at the edge of the clearing, Rosalie let out a small gasp, looking in awe at the roses in purple, red, white, and black, all around the meadow.

We got off the bike and stood there in silence for a good five minuets before she grabbed my hand and we walked over to the huge Oak tree in the middle of the clearing.

I sat down and heard her soft breathing as she sat next to me.  
>She leaned over on my shoulder, her white fitting jeans looked surprisingly comfortable and her gray blouse billowed softly as the wind blew around the tree.<p>

I kissed her forehead and she turned to me speaking softly. "I'm sorry about Alice. She doesn't agree with my sexuality."  
>"Do you know why not?" I asked just as softly, trying to press the subject while not pushing her into answering something she didn't feel comfortable talking about.<p>

"It started with a man named Royce." She began.

And for the next five minuets I was stunned with the story of how she was raped, beaten, and left to die on a sidewalk a few blocks from her house.  
>It's bad enough to get raped by one man. But five. Five men raped and tried to kill the love of my life.<br>I pulled her closer to me and we sat there holding each other for what seemed like seconds, but when I looked up, the sky was black and the stars winked down at us.


	3. Don't Be An Ass Edward

**Chapter: 2**

**Rosalie's POV**

I looked up at the sky at the same time as Isabella and saw that the sky was now dark and the stars were out.

I didn't really want to go home, for fear of Alice. She wasn't opposed to me liking the same gender at first. In fact she'd even tried it once. She fell in love with a vampire named Leah a few years ago, and she broke my sister's heart.

Turns out it was an abusive relationship andAlicestayed because she felt like she was in love, that maybe Leah would change.

But she realized how wrong she was when she set the house that they were staying in on fire, trying to killAlice. Except, Leah died, andAlicegot out . Ever since then she's been against my sexuality, and I'm sure she would have shunned any girl I went out with...

If I'd ever brought them home.

I didn't want to subject them to Alice's behavior. I don't even know why I bothered. I never cared much for any of them. Because none of them were my Isabella.

I turned my head to the side and realized that Bella was staring at me.

"What?" I asked softly.

She kissed my forehead to smooth out the frown in between my eyebrows.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Too many to name, just don't mind Alice. She had s a reason for acting like she did earlier. But just because she had a reason, doesn't mean that its a valid one.

She had her heart broken by a girl before, and she doesn't want the same thing to happen to me. Even if you are my mate, who could never hurt me." I told her.

"Rose, I think we need to talk to her about this. You know I would never hurt you, I know that too, but she doesn't . And I don't want to come between you and your sister." Bella said, caressing my face.

"Your right. Come on, let's get this over with. I'm sure everyone else put two and two together already and told my Mom and Dad. I swear it's like they live for gossip." I said rolling my eyes while Bella laughed sexily in my ear.

We walked through the expanse of the meadow, our hands intertwined. I watched as Bella climbed on the front of her motorcycle. Without her helmet.

"Bella, I know you don't need a helmet, but don't you think it would look a bit odd for you to be driving down slippery streets without one?" I asked her.

"No, because this is going on _your _pretty little head until we go pick up your car from the school." Bella said matter -of- factly, handing me the helmet.

I reluctantly put it on and climbed on behind her, wrapping my arms around her slender waist. She sped up the hill and came out onto the open road.

We drove past millions of trees that were off the road until we got to the school and saw that my car was the only one still there. She parked right next to it and I took off my helmet, setting it on the seat behind her.

I unlocked my car and climbed in telling Bella to follow me. I pulled off and she revved her engine. I chuckled at the goofy grin on her face through the rear-view-mirror. She sped off after me when I pulled out of the lot.

Was she was trying to get us arrested for breaking the speed limit? She was revving at other drivers, challenging them to a race. I almost lost control of my car twice from laughing so hard when Bella lost one of the races and she drove in circles around the guy's car so fast that it couldn't move.

He honked and yelled, even flipping her off once or twice, until she got bored and we continued on the ride to the Cullen house. If you could even call it a house, it was huge, with one side completely made out of glass.

We drove down the dirt path to my home and before we knew it we were parked out side, still laughing.

We finally calmed down enough and I got out of my car. Bella turned her engine off and we looked at each other for all of five seconds before bursting out in laughter once again.

She grabbed my hand and we walked up to the house, knowing full well that they'd heard us out here. I opened the door and saw Emmett and Jasper, sitting on the couch playing the X-box. I sighed and mumbled

"Boys, what are we gonna do with 'em"

Bella giggled, and they turned around, I knew that they'd heard my last comment but they chose not to say anything.

"Damn, Rose. Who's the hot one?" Emmett asked playfully.

Bella looked around playing along then finally pointed to herself in question. "'Lil 'ol me?"

She said in a very believable southern belle accent. They kept it up for five minuets before we all couldn't hold our laughter in any longer.

We were still laughing when Alice and Edward walked in, immediately dampening everyone's mood. Alice looked apologetic and Edward looked.. well, cocky.

There was no other way to describe his stupid expression. Alice walked up to us and I felt Bella stiffen beside me. I grabbed her hand and squeezed, immediately she in front of Bella and I and said

"I, am _so _sorry for what I said earlier. Rose, I thought about it, and my bad experiences shouldn't have made me react the way I did. All these years I thought I was doing you a favor, but really I've just been neglecting you as a sister. I realize that now, and I'm sorry. And Bella,"

She stopped and held her hand out towards Bella.

" I was hoping that we could start over, you know, do this the right way?" She said pleadingly, remorse written all over her pixie like face.

Bella looked at Alice's hand then looked at me, her violet eyes questioning. I nodded, telling her I accepted her apology.

Bella looked back to Aliceand grinned widely, ignoring her hand and pulled her into a hug, whispering "I'm so glad you two made up" in her ear.

Alice seemed shocked for a second before wrapping her arms around my Isabella.

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, but was really seconds.

I cleared my throat put my arm around Bella's waist, pulling her back, and away from the over exuberant pixie - like vampire. Bella laughed at the jealousy probably visible on my face.

I pulled her to me, giving her a quick but deep kiss before looking at her, really taking her in.

She still looked exactly the same, violet eyes, raven-colored hair and eyelashes with subtle brown highlights. She was a vampire, and more confident than before. But I still couldn't help remembering the night that I had found her in that alley.

I heard a sharp gasp and tuned to see that it was Edward.

_Crap! I never told any of them how I'd met her in the first place! _

He looked between both of us back and forth. Suddenly Jasper was next to him, calming him down.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Edward asked me but was looking sadly at Bella.

"That's exactly why! I didn't want you to see her as weak just because of what happened!" I nearly shouted.

Bella looked at us confused, Alice looked spaced out so I could tell she was having a vision of what as about to happen next,

Emmett looked like he wanted to take Bella right there on the floor,

and Jasper looked like he was in pain from all the emotions.

Alice snapped out of it and looked at Bella, pity written clear on her face already knowing that this was going to lead to an emotional breakdown from Bella. It seemed that everyone but Edward didn't want Bella to re live her experience.

"Bella, how did you become a vampire?" Edward asked, and I lunged at him wanting to rip his head off. He knows how insensitive that was! He already knew how she turned into a vampire by reading my thoughts.

It was just cruel to make her re live it by telling them what happened!

"You _bastard! _How dare you!" I snarled crushing his neck with my hand. I could see the cracks forming on his neck, but I didn't care. This was Bella we were talking about!

The next second Bella was beside me, a comforting hand on my arm, the other gently pulling my hands from around his neck.

I got up and pulled Bella into my arms. "You already know! Why do you want her to go through it again?"

I yelled. And Bella looked sad, her deep violet eyes shined with un-shed tears.

I didn't know that her type of vampire could cry, and I hoped that I would never have to find out. Her head was tucked into where my neck met my shoulder, and I hugged her whispering "You don't have to if you don't want to." in her ear.

"Did you tell her how _you _ended up being turned into a vampire Rosalie?" Edward asked ignorantly, no longer on the floor.

I pulled my hand back from stroking Bella's hair and snapped it forward, hitting him square in the jaw. It sounded like boulders smashing into each other.

"Shut the hell up Edward." I said coldly and pulled Bella up to my room and locking the door.

I lay Bella down on my bed climbing next to her and wrapping my arm around her stomach.

"Are you okay?" I asked her softly. She nodded and put her hand behind my neck, pulling me into her. Our lips crashed together, the fireworks set off again and we broke away panting. Well, she panted, I didn't have the need to, but I guess she still needed to breath. I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Isabella Swan." I stated.

"As I love you, Rosalie Hale." She responded breathlessly. Her eyes were drooping tiredly.

"Go to sleep Bella." I whispered, and her breathing got deeper and deeper, until she was sleeping by my side. I figured I could watch her sleep forever.

**Bella's POV**

I rolled over sleepily and came face to face with my beautiful Rosalie. Her golden eyes committing every part of my visible body to memory. "Stop staring" I murmured and smiled, playfully hitting her arm.

" I'm gazing." she replied

"It's creepy." I countered.

"It's romantic." She said, effectively ending the conversation with placing her lips on mine, in a brief bu passionate kiss. "Mmm." I murmured , and she laughed taking pleasure in the fact that she'd won out first "argument".

"Come on and wake your lazy ass up!

I was out of the bed, in the shower, out the shower, dressed and standing in the bathroom doorway in 30 seconds, using my full speed this time.

When I walked back in the room Rosalie was standing In front of her full length mirror, brushing her already perfect hair. I walked up behind her and wrapped my slender arms around her small but curvy waist.

She shivered as I trailed kisses up her neck and nibbled on her ear. The next second she had me pinned up against the wall, her lips attacking mine.

Her body ground into me and I moaned, my hands cupping her ass. Just then there was a soft clicking noise and I didn't register until later that it was our bedroom door.

Alice walked in, and halfway through the room she finally looked up and gasped. I swiftly turned my head to the side and saw Alice standing with her mouth wide open.

I smirked when Rose immediately turned around, the sisters wearing identical masks of surprise.

I smiled.

"You know Alice, if you were gonna stand there and watch, I'm sure Rose wouldn't mind making a video." I finished smirking at Alice and Rosalie's expressions.

I know if either of them still had blood in their veins, they'd be red as Elmo. I leaned against the wall once more and waited for either of them to say something.

When they didn't I said, "So, Ali, what was it that you interrupted out extremely hot make-out session for?"

After ten seconds of Alice trying to get her head together, she finally said, "I wanted to tell you two that about the party that I was throwing, and I wanted to know if you two wanted to come..," she said trailing off as she kept glancing between my torso and the carpet.

I looked down and saw that my shirt was pushed up high enough that the bottom of my black lace bra was peeking out from underneath. I quickly yanked my shirt back into place and looked to Rosalie who was staring at me hungrily.

"You wanna go?" I asked her.

"Yeah, if it's fine with you." She said smiling at me softly and wrapping her arms around me from behind. I leaned into her embrace and nodded atAlice.

"We'll be there." I said quickly, as Rosalie's hands grabbed my butt whileAlicewasn't looking.

She quickly turned around and nodded her head, smiling at us, before turning around and disappearing from the room. I turned towards Rose and said "Now where were we?"


	4. Betrayal, Revenge, and Stealing Roses

**Alice****'s POV**

I ran out of the room, and even though vampire's didn't need to breath, I suddenly felt out of breath.

Even though I had Jasper, I still couldn't get Bella from out of my mind, the scent of her blood from out of my nostrils.

How any vampire at all had any blood was beyond me, but like Rosalie told me yesterday, Bella was special. The image of her shirt pushed almost all the way up stayed in my mind the whole time I was getting the house set up for the party, and I was finally getting over the images when a loud moan from Bella _and _Rosalie echoed throughout the house.

I glanced around, but soon realized that we were the only three people here. I sighed, trying to banish the feelings from my mind. I needed a distraction.

I called all of Rose's, Bella's, Jasper's, Emmett's, and my friends and told them to be here in two hours,. The food and decorations were set up and I slowly walked around the house, surveying my work. I smiled to myself in approval and said "This party, will be perfect"

**Rosalie's POV**

Bella and I had just gotten out of the shower and were getting dressed for the party. I distinctly heard every personAlicecalled, and knew everyone who would be there, except for one girl that was Bella's friend Cecil who was flying out fromParisto come to the party.

I was excited to meet her when Bella told me what close friends they are, which I responded jokingly with 'She better not get too close' and Bella kissed my cheek and said 'Don't worry Rosie, I'll always love you'.

I smiled at the memory and looked over at Bella who was blow drying her damp hair from the shower. I was already flat-ironing mine, and I wondered why she was taking so long..

"Bella?" I asked.

"Yeah?" She responded warily, which made me all the more worried.

"Are...you okay?"

"Sure." She said dreamily.

I grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. Her usual deep violet eyes were now a bright, neon purple. I gasped in shock.

"What happened to your eyes?" I said starting to panic. When I was 'thirsty' my eyes turned black, I had no experience whatsoever on what to do when your girlfriend's eyes turn neon purple!

She lay her head on my shoulder and started to sniff my neck. I hadn't put on any perfume yet so I had no idea what she was smelling for.

"You smell delicious, Rosie." I shivered at the nickname, but quickly came back to my senses when I felt her elongated fangs graze the skin on my neck, right over where my pulse would be if I still had one.

I gasped at the contact and she took that opportunity to bite into my rock hard skin. I didn't know how she did it, I mean, I knew only a vampire's teeth could puncture another vampire's skin, but I had no idea of what Bella was. I only knew that she was a vampire.

_Lord knows what kind._ I thought exasperated.

Soon all thoughts flew out of my mind when I felt her pull on the venom that now filled my body instead of blood. The next ten minuets went by in a blur of numbness.

To say that her teeth in my skin was the best thing I'd ever experienced would be and understatement. Her every thought filled my mind, and it was as if we were directly connected by one solid, unbreakable, line.

She heard my thoughts, and I heard hers, we felt each others feelings and became one. In the ten minuets that she was connected to me.

I heard her beautiful voice in my head saying a quiet 'I love you Rosie'. She gently pulled back and stared at me, waiting for my reaction. I wrapped my arms around her, whispering in her ear, "As I love you, my Isabella."

"You ready for the party?" she asked a few minuets later.

"Yeah, are you... never mind. No need to flat-iron your hair, you already look perfect." I said, smiling.

She kissed my cheek and grabbed my hand pulling me out of my large room and down the stairs.

She smiled as she looked at the graduation caps that we kept on the wall and shook her head. Once we reached the bottom of the steps at human pace, we sawAlice.

"What the hellAlice?" Bella shouted.

Alice and the girl she was making out with quickly turned towards us, looking surprised.

"What's wrong?" I asked at the same time the girl said "Bella, this isn't-"

But Bella cut her off, "What it looks like! Yeah. I heard that one before!" The girl looked down guiltily and I looked between Bella and the girl frowning.

"Who are you?" I said rudely.

"Cecil." She said, smiling seductively.

I glared.

"Cecil, I'm sure you were invited here for a party. Not to make out with my girlfriend's SISTER!" Bella shouted.

Alicechose that moment to intervene. "Bella, I don't see why this bother's you so much." she said hesitantly.

Bella looked at me and a couple emotions played across her face until it settled on determination.

"It bothers me, because she's my ex."

Alice and I gasped looking between the two of them, completely shocked.

My mind refused to process what was said. I wouldn't be upset about this normally, except form the fact that Bella was jealousof the two making out.

_She still has feelings for her. _Was the only thought going through my head and the next second I was out of the door and in my, _our _clearing.

I sat beneath the giant tree in the middle of it and rested my arms on my knees that were drawn up to my chest. I needed to think this through.

Would I be willing to give Bella up if she chose Cecil over me? Even if I am her mate, there have been cases where mates just..aren't your mate anymore. Could I even go on if she left me?

I wouldn't let her go.

I refused.

**Bella's POV**

"Rose!" I yelled once my mind processed what I was seeing. Rose ran out of the room, full speed. Because of me.

"I'm such an idiot!" I groaned putting my face in my hands. Cecil sauntered over to me, placing a perfectly tanned arm around my shoulders.

"Go get her. I'm sure she wants you to." She said softly, her face full of regret. I glanced up at her and nodded my head, opening the door with enough control that it didn't fly off it's hinges. I felt the cool night air, though it didn't effect me.

I ran through the thick greenery, following her unique scent, the ground like velvet on my bare feet. Rose's scent got stronger and stronger, until I realized she was in our meadow.

I slowed down once I got to the edge of the clearing, watching her sitting, curled up against the tree, sobbing though no tears could form in her eyes.

I felt my heart clench and my stomach curl. _I did this. _Kept going through my mind as I watched her body shake from dry sobs. I hesitantly put one foot out in the clearing, the skies seeming even grayer than usual. Her head snapped up and I half expected her eyes to be red and puffy with tears, until I remembered that she didn't have blood like I did.

My voice was a broken whisper, "Rose, I am _so sorry. _I shouldn't have even brought it up_" _

She continued to stare at me, her beautiful face anguished.

"Why were you upset by them?"

I took a step closer, and when she didn't object, I walked at a human pace to sit next down next to her. She didn't meet my eyes as she sat there, not breathing, completely still.

I placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at me, small traces of hope in her eyes.

"Rosie, I don't love Cecil like that anymore, it's sisterly love if anything. We were done ages ago. I freaked out because it was Cecil and she's my ex andAlicewas hurt last time she was with a girl... I felt like it would be my fault if something happened." I explained, then smiled, relieved when Rosalie gently tucked her head into the crook of my neck and placed the most delicate kiss I'd ever felt on my collarbone. I threw my arms around her toned body.

"Thank you" I whispered in her ear, then felt the slight nodding of her head.

"I love you Bella" She whispered back.

"I love you too Rosie, now come kill us if we miss her 'gathering'" I said putting air quotes around 'gathering'.

She hopped up, pulling me with her in the process. We made our way through the thick, green, forest hand in hand and wondering just how far Alice had went with this party of hers this time.

**Rosalie's POV**

As Bella and I walked through the forest, I felt as if a huge weight had been removed from my shoulders. I felt her warmer hand in my ice cold one and smiled, thinking how we could be so different, but so in sync at the same time.

I'll have to remember to askCarlisleto help me find out what kind of vampire my Isabella is. We strolled up to the house and walked in, side by side. The party was just getting started and already there were about fifty people here, most of which I knew.

At the stair case was Tanya, Kate, Zafrina, and Senna. I heard someone squeal and in the next second felt two sets of long, slender arms around my waist. I looked up and smiled, hugging them back. "Olivia, Ivy, It's been forever!" The Vampire Twins is what everyone calls them.

They're like the exact opposite of Jane and Alec, known as 'The Witch Twins" I saw Bella shooting daggers at their arms around my waist and smiled, thinking I'd have a little revenge. I hooked both of my arms around each of their waists. Ivy could read minds, only, she could also put her thoughts in people's minds.

_Ivy I need you and Olivia to play along okay? We're gonna play a joke on Bella._ I thought to her, my face completely blank.

I saw her and Olivia nod almost imperceptibly. Olivia could control and make fire, so I looked meaningfully at her and suddenly her hand heated up to burning temperature on my waist. "I smiled inwardly. "Olivia your hot!" I said facing her.

_Ah, double meanings..._ _how I love you. _I thought. Bella snapped her head up and glared at me full on. I leaned my head on Ivy's shoulder, putting my arms around her waist. "I missed you _so much _Ivy."

Ivy and Olivia whispered in each of my ears, "We missed you too Rose" Bella's growl was heard all over the huge house. It became deathly silent as I stared at Bella, my face blank once more. "What's wrong Bella?" I asked, voice dripping with concern. I was by her side in an instant, stroking her back. She looked so confused, I almost laughed. But I wanted to keep up the pretense for a little while longer. "But... You... What?"

I looked at her with faux confusion. "What do you mean _ma belle_?"

"Nothing, I guess..." she said, trailing off.

The party picked back up and Ivy, Olivia and I continued out little charade, Olivia speaking to me in french, the accent can make anyone sound unbelivably sexy. Ivy spoke to me until Bella stormed over to us after one of Ivy's double meaning comments and slapped her.

The sound of boulders slamming into one another echoed throughout the house and I stood there stunned for a split second before rushing over to where Ivy lay.

Her head was snapped to the side so hard, she had a large crack right beneath her jaw line.

So I panicked. "Ivy!" I bent down, licking the crack to make it heal faster. Everyone's breath was held except for Olivia's, who was kneeling next to us, her breathing ragged and a look of desperation on her beautiful face. I looked up at Bella. "What the hell was that for?" Bella looked torn between remorse and jealousy.

"The way she was talking to you... I didn't mean to hit her that hard."

"Bella, we were joking. I would never do that to you!" I said. Just then the lights flashed off, though everyone in this room but Evangeline could see.

**Evangeline's (Human) POV**

I sat with Ian, his arm around my waist as we watched Rosalie, Olivia, and Ivy's antics in amusement. Bella seemed like she should have had smoke billowing from her ears. I shook my head and looked up at my boyfriend, smiling softly. " I think Rose has gone too far." I said matter-of-factly.

"Bella's not gonna hold off much longer." Ian looked down at me and smirked. "I was kind of waiting for her to snap, now _that _would make this awesome party about ten times more awesome." We turned around just in time to see Bella dash across the room almost knocking Ivy's head from her shoulders.

There was a universal gasp and and the room got eerily silent. I shuddered. I might have been the only human here, and when your in a room full of tense vampires, it's a little overwhelming. The only sound was my rapid heartbeat and Olivia's jagged breathing. The very next second several people crowded around Ivy's still form, her body trying to heal itself.

The crack was really deep and Rosalie figured it was taking too long. She leaned down, and If I didn't know any better, I'd think she was kissing her neck. I must not have been the only one who noticed this because I saw Bella tense up. Some one, Tanya I think, came up behind her and put a restraining hand on her shoulder.

I couldn't help but think they couldn't blame it on anyone but themselves. Bella felt that her mate was being taken from her and she reacted. Its not her fault that it was an unnecessary one.

I looked onto the scene, my heart clenched. I've known Ivy and Olivia since I was ten. They haven't changed since, and I didn't find out until I was fifteen that vampires existed. Now that I'm seventeen, I know all about them.

Ivy finally sat up, a hand to her neck as she sagged onto Olivia. The only reason we could tell them apart was because Ivy dyed her hair blonde and Olivia kept hers a rich brown. Olivia cradled her sister in her arms and you could see the love and care that they had for each other as sisters.

I noticed Olivia have to physically keep herself from attacking Bella, because she knew that the whole thing was a big misunderstanding. I've heard rumors that each could feel the others pain, and I recognized it to be true when I saw Olivia rub her neck, where Ivy's was cracked only minuets before. Olivia's

wide golden eyes glazed over, and I saw her internal debate, Ivy listened to her thoughts and I saw her lips moving, but my human senses picked up no sound at all. Bella and Rosalie meanwhile were having a heated conversation with words that I couldn't pick up.

All of a sudden the lights went out and the room was completely black. I instinctively reached out for Ian's hand, who could see perfectly. He was a vampire/human hybrid, and the half human part made me feel more connected to him. I heard a malicious chuckle come from the direction of the front door.

I heard Edward's voice first. "Hello Rosalie." It was cold and vicious. Then an unrecognizable voice. "Why, hello Rose. Long time no see." I heard Rosalie's barely audible voice, and trust me I've never heard someone so scared in their life. Her voice was nothing but a broken whisper, "Royce..."

Suddenly Ian's hand left mine, and I panicked when there was a sound of glass being broken, loud snarls and yelps of pain. I backed up into the couch and prayed for my eyes to adjust to the uninviting darkness of the room. Eventually I could make out blurred shapes and the golden blond of Rosalie's hair being dragged out of the room.

The lights flicked back on and several of the guests were sprawled out on the floor, limbs missing and others were just standing out of their defensive stance.

Bella was the first to speak and saying that she was panicked was the biggest understatement ever. "Where is Rosalie?" She shouted.

Everyone dashed out the door, I followed behind them as fast as I could, but a minuet later they returned, looks of despair on their faces. "She's gone." Cecil said, her arms wrapped protectively around Alice, who had her hand against her mouth to hold back a sob though no tears were in her eyes.

"Alice, cant you see where he might take her?" Bella asked, her body a blur as she paced at vampire speed across the lawn. "I can't see Royce... I have no idea where he might take her."

"What about a scent? Can't we track it? Or Edwards?" Bella continued. "Edward didn't make the decisions, and he didn't go with Royce when they left."Alicesaid sadly.

"Royce's scentAlice! Your not answering my question!"

"Royce didn't have a scent! I don't even know how he got past a room full of vampires in the first place."

Bella finally stopped pacing and looked atAlice, her face devoid of all emotion.

"I think I know where he took her."

**Cecil's POV**

My arms tightened aroundAliceas I heard what Bella said. It seemed the world was holding it's breath, waiting for an explanation.

Aliceburied her face in the crook of my neck, as we all waited for Bella to continue. Several minuets past, and Bella looked deep in thought. Finally I'd had enough.

"You want to tell us where that Neanderthal took her or are we going to sit here and think about it all day?" I snapped.

Aliceput a soothing hand on my shoulder and I instantly relaxed. "Patience sweetie, Bella might be more stressed about it than we are." She said, her voice like wind chimes.

I kept my face impassive, as I didn't want her to know just how much she affected me. I flipped my bang out of my face and nodded once, walking over to Bella, letting my emotions show through my eyes, but not to anyone else butAlice.

"Where do you think she is?" I said calmly. Bella looked down, biting her lower lip. "He might have taken her back toRochester." I pinched the bridge of my nose. Great. "Does anyone know where that is?" I asked the guests of the party.

"I do."

I whirled around and saw Edward, leaning against a pine tree and smirking pathetically.

Bella lunged at him, snarling.

**Bella's POV**

I turned slowly towards Edwards obnoxious voice... at least, it seemed like slow motion. I'm sure realistically I was lunging at him in a millisecond, my senses just took in everything at once and it made it seem as though I turned at a regular speed. I was on top of him snarling, my fangs extended, and glinting murderously in the moonlight as I saw from its reflection in Edward's black eyes. My hand was at his neck, squeezing tighter every second I didn't get an explanation.

"_What did you do to her?" _I shrieked at him, my voice ringing through the forest surrounding the Cullen's home scarily.

I was surprised at my own outburst, not that I'd show it. He had his hands pathetically grabbing at my wrist, trying to get free and I just squeezed harder.

"Hey! Bella! Stand down!"

I heard Cecil yell over to me. I turned around, still keeping the other half of my senses focused on Edward.

"_What?_" I screamed.

It was like I was no longer in control and my inner beast broke through the chains I've put around it, trying my hardest to keep it locked up.

"What did you do to her?" I said brokenly, my voice barely above a whisper.

He laughed. I tightened my grip until I saw cracks forming on his neck and chest.

"Don't kill him yet Bella! He's not going to do us any good if he's dead." Cecil said, her thumb rubbing soothing circles onAlice's little wrist.

I heaved a sigh and got up, yanking Edward up with me and twisting his arm behind his back to make sure he doesn't get away. Suddenly I hear a howl near by and everyone pauses, including Edward. A large Black wolf, followed by a reddish-brown wolf and a gray wolf stopped in the Cullen's lawn.

Everyone's eyes were as huge as saucers except for Cecil. It's like she expects everything so that no one can ever catch her off guard. The black wolf stayed standing, the reddish-brown wolf sat down and watched us wearily, while the gray wolf paced, never taking her eyes off of us. They were about as big as horses. The black one howled a second time and a white wolf with a black stripe starting from the top of its head to the end of it's tail, trotted over to us, and a deep brown wolf with black paws, ears, and tail followed right behind her, this one not looking as happy as the white one in front of her.

Everyone stood there, completely dumb-struck as to what was going on. I looked at each of the wolfs in turn and said, "Who are you?" as Edward squirmed in my arms, trying to break free. I tightened my hold on his already cracked arm and pulled, hearing a pop and I grinned.

Just then, the white wolf turned towards the black one nodding excitedly. I just stared in disbelief. The white wolf trotted over to behind a tree and the air pressure shifted as a lean blonde came out from behind the tree in a pair of shorts, shredded at the bottom, and a deep green tank top.

Her bright blue eyes looked at us happily and I glared. How dare she go around all smiley when my Rose has just been kidnapped. She took one look at me and immediately turned to the others, frightened by me.

"Hi! I'm Caroline, and that's Sam, Jacob, Leah, and Autumn." She pointed to the black wolf then the reddish-brown one, then the gray one, and finally the deep brown and black wolf.

Cecil, always the calm one, sauntered over to Caroline and tilted her head up with two fingers. Caroline was a good four inches shorter than Cecil. Finally Cecil spoke.

"You smell horrid." Caroline's already big eyes got even bigger and her face contorted with sadness. Wow, this girl is really sensitive...

"No I don't! I smell like soap!" She almost shouted. A single tear leaking down her cheek.

Alicewalked up to her, putting a slender hand on her small shoulder. "She didn't mean it that way Caroline, but our senses are stronger, and to be perfectly honest, you smell like wet dog."Alicesaid softly.

"That's exactly what I said, you just sugar coated it Ali." Cecil said, looking down at her petite mate. Alicesighed and Caroline continued to frown, looking like she was going to cry. I felt bad about my earlier thoughts about her. She just looks so care free and innocent. I walked up as well and looked down at her. I'm sure we're the same age, but she's as short as Alice. I looked at her blond hair and was instantly reminded of Rosalie. I shook the thought out of my head and said, "Do you and your... uh, _wolfs _want to help us find someone?" She smiled and nodded happily, turning to the apparent Alpha, Sam. He nodded his huge head, eying us wearily.

"Great!, I want everyone to split into groups of four" I said, my voice not raised because I'm sure they could all hear me.

"Wait!" Caroline said,

"What?"

"We don't even know you all! How can we trust you?" She asked.

"Do you want to sit around getting to know eachother or help me find my mate?" I snapped, glaring at the petite blonde. She frowned and I immediately felt guilty for yelling at her. She turned back towards Sam and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

**Autumn's POV**

I watched as my sister Caroline turned towards Sam. Always asking for permission, and it made me sick that she was like his little lap dog. He said jump, her immediate response was how high. I glared at him when he turned towards me, hearing my thoughts.

My link with the pack was proving to be very annoying at this point. I felt disgusted that I had no type of privacy. What happened in my life was for me to know and for no one else to find out about. Sam reminded me of my father in a lot of ways with his knowing smirk and constant demands.

The only thing is, he doesn't beat me.

Yes, I did say _beat_. In every possible way, anytime that he's upset, I'm the first person he takes it out on. And if I'm not there, he takes it out on Caroline, or if not her then my mother. So to insure that my younger sister, and my disabled mother are not harmed, I make sure that I'm there.

So that they don't have to be.

I looked away from Sam and Caroline to glance around at the other vampires who were in the large front lawn of this huge house. My eyes locked on a tall blonde, and a brunette the same height, and I realized they were twins. They noticed my stares and narrowed their eyes at me, which upset me for some reason.

They don't even know me, and I'm just barely letting that other vamp off the hook for telling my sister that she stank. I trotted over to Leah, my best friend and sister for all intents and purposes. I put my two front paws on her back, trying to get her to stop her annoying habit of pacing.

**_What's wrong? _**I asked her, when she let out a soft whine.

**_I don't trust them. They smell too sweet, and they're cold... I can feel it from right here._**

I let my body feel the abnormal temperature radiating from them and shivered.

**_Your right, they're freezing... I've never seen a vamp before but I know that we're definitely not supposed to be going with them in a search party._**

I Thought to her.

But when Sam nodded his head once again at my sister, to let her know that we could help them, I about lost it. I loud snarl escaped through my bared teeth at Sam, which caused a few of the vamps to flinch in surprise. I glared at Sam and yelled in my mind, **_How dare you! You teach us all these years that they're our worst enemies and you want to be led off into the forest to look for this person who may or may not exist!_**

Sam lunged at me, his teeth bared and coming for my throat to teach me a lesson. With another scar. People at school were already asking about the ones I got from my dad. Now I have to deal with the ones Sam decides to use as a punishment.

He was on top of me, snarling in my face, his teeth snapping . He had that Alpha look in his eye that made him look cold and wild. The force of the situation caught up with me, and my mind compared it to when I was in human form, and when my father hit me as a punishment. A single tear escaped from my eye and rolled down my fur. I couldn't fight the Alpha. I couldn't even move.

Just then the weight of his heavy paws were gone, and I just lie there, still in shock. Two pairs of cold arms are pulling me up, and two warm paws are nudging me to see if I'm okay. It was the twins and Leah. I slowly get up from the ground, and realize that I shifted out of wolf form when Sam was knocked off of me. Leah brought my sweats and tank top to me in her mouth, dropping them in my slightly raised hands. I put them on, not caring who saw me and looked towards the other vamps. Six of them were holding down Sam, trying to get him to calm down. I felt fear come back harder than before to compensate for the lack of feeling when Sam tackled me. A blond male with battle scars all over his pale arms and the blond twin looked at me in confusion.

I tried to compose myself, so that they wouldn't see my weakness anymore. Caroline made it over to me and wrapped me up in one of her 'everything is going to be alright' hugs. I returned it with less enthusiasm. Because this whole Sam is the Alpha thing needed to stop. He was going to kill me one of these days. I even considered everyone leaving Sam to team up with the vamps. It was looking better and better by the second. The blond twin walked up to me, leaving her sister and stood silently next to me for a second before her wind chime voice said, "You know, you can if you want. I'm sure they'd love the help." I looked at her in confusion, and the I realized the voice was in my head, and she didn't say it out loud. She smiled softly and placed a cold hand on my shoulder. I felt the urge to slap it away, but I wasn't going to be rude, especially after she had gotten Sam away from me.

_I guess she's one of the "good vamps" _I thought. I heard her tinkling laughter from beside me, and in my head. "I guess you could say that" She said, looking at me. Once again I was confused until she said, "I can read your thoughts, and put mine in your head." She smiled dazzlingly and I looked at her skeptically. I wanted to keep my thoughts to myself in human form. I don't like when people snoop.

"I wasn't snooping. In fact I wasn't even listening to your thoughts, but when your Alpha attacked you, the images were pretty loud and hard to ignore."

"What images?" I snapped.

"Of your father." She said, shocked from my outburst.

"You _stay out of my head!" _I yelled at her. Her eyes widened, and I saw pain cross her features before it turned into a hard mask. The once vibrant and happy blond, had turned into an ice queen. To protect her self emotionally from me. I really am an idiot. She glared at me, parting with a cold. "Fine. Goodbye _mutt." _I saw her twin glaring at me as well, and I felt the temperature outside rise about twenty degrees. No one else seemed effected by it and I realized that it was just me. Her hands were balls of flames when I looked back over at her and I also realized that I had made a huge mistake yelling at her sister like that. The blond put her hand on her twins shoulder and the heat stopped immediately.


	5. I Have A Sister?

**Alice****'s POV**

Sam was proving to be, _really _strong. Strong enough to need six vampires holding him down. I bound him to a tree with silver steel, that I bent and manipulated to make it work like a rope.

He was snarling and spitting and I shook my head sadly at him. I wonder how he got like this.

I then realized that I hadn't had one vision since the wolfs had arrived. Olivia and Ivy walked over to me, telling me about the mishap with the brown and black wolf named Autumn. I frowned and looked over at black haired and green eyed girl and wondered how her and Caroline can even be sisters.

They're almost complete opposites. I finally felt a vision coming on, but at the last second it fizzled out, and all I saw was blackness. I was in the vision, but it was all black, I couldn't hear or see anything. And thus the first vampire headache was created. I clutched my head in my hands and sunk to the ground. I wasn't used to this feeling, I can't remember if I've had a migraine in my human life, but all I know is that my body isn't used to it. Finally it was over and I looked up to see a concerned Cecil and a curious Olivia and Ivy. I glared in Sam's direction seeing that he had changed back into a human and shouted,

"I can't see past you and your pack of _mutts!" _Bella was next to me in a second, "So it's their fault we can't see where Royce took Rosalie?" She was shaking with anger, eyes flashing black.

"Maybe it is. But we're not leaving. This is our territory." Sam said cockily.

"Maybe not Sam, but we're leaving you. Jacob is taking is rightful place as Alpha and leaving you, Sam, without a pack. We're joining the Cullens." I heard Caroline say quietly, standing partially behind her sister.

**Rosalie's POV**

Royce grabbed me by my hair and dragged me out of my house, everyone else was distracted with the vamps that he had told to attack so that he could get away unnoticed.

"Bella!" I screamed, but it was drowned out by breaking glass and mainly, the gag that Royce put in my mouth.

I tried to break free multiple times but he was just as strong as I was, if not stronger. I blinked and we were in front of an abandoned house, I was led to a basement with a chair made of white ash. I wondered why.

"Come on Rose" Royce said looking at me, and trailing kisses up my shoulder.

I couldn't push him away and it burned every time he touched me. He got to my cheek and I screamed in pain. He ripped the gag out of my mouth and said,

"That's alright! Go ahead and scream for me Rose!" He pulled out a video camera and pressed record.

"Tell your girlfriend how much it hurts!" He smiled sadistically.

His foot connected with my leg and it shattered. I screamed louder. It was slowly healing, but not before he got my other leg, and I fell to the ground. "Tell her to come and avenge you Rose!"

"NO! Bella! Don't!" I got out in between screams.

He kicked my torso and a crack ran from my navel to my collarbone. A stomach curling scream left my lips. He kicked me again, this time into a wall, where I lay slumped trying to heal myself. I realized some of the damage would take blood to heal and I cursed under my breath.

"What was that Rose? You want to hear how I'm still alive? Alright, since you asked..."

"Go to hell Royce." I spat at him. He rewarded me with a blow to the face, the side of my head cracking.

"Like I was saying! I was the man who attacked your precious Bella. When you thought you heard every bone in my body break, that was just my skin. Now, notice how my eyes aren't gold... or red, or black. I'm an Original, Rosalie. What's that you ask? It means we were the first. The _real _vampires. Not those storybook fables like you are." He laughed demonically.

"We feed off of each other. It makes you stronger then feeding off of the lesser humans. But you see when they found that they _could _feed off of humans, they decided to do that instead to 'increase the population of the vamps'" he said with air quotes.

"What the hell do you want from me Royce!"

"Oh Rosie..." I cringed at the nickname coming from his mouth. "I just want you... We were supposed to get married. Have those little blonde children that you always wanted..." He said, knowing exactly which buttons to push.

"Damn you!" I snarled venomously at him.

He started kissing my shoulder, exposed because of the dress I was wearing from the party. I noticed that it was shredded up the side and the tear ended at my waist. Great. I thrashed and kicked, trying to get him away from me. Most of my wounds healed already, but others were only going to heal once I fed. I sighed, realizing that I couldn't win this fight.

I kicked at the white ash chair and grabbed a piece of it with my teeth, stabing Royce with it. He screamed in pain and fell off of me, writhing on the ground.

I yanked my arms free and grabbed the sharp piece of the chair with my hand, swinging at him. I landed a blow it his head, his stomach, and his arm. By this time he was still, knocked out. I grabbed the rest of the chair, lighting it with a match that I found in the corner and threw Royce in. I noticed that he was still wearing the engagement ring and cringed. He was so twisted...

I stumbled out of the basement and up the stairs, walking out of the front door and running at a human pace, because even though my leg had healed, it still really hurt to walk on it, let alone to run full speed. I stopped, halfway to the house to hunt so that I could start healing completely.

I snagged a mountain lion and instantly felt better. I took off towards home, only to be met with the worst stench I'd ever smelled in my life. I walked slowly through the trees, and saw two wolfs and one man bound to a tree that was yelling at a small blonde girl who was probably seventeen or eighteen years old.

She was cowering against her opposite, a tall girl with jet black hair and green eyes who was glaring at the tied up man coldly. I was so confused. I searched for Bella, and saw her at the exact time that she saw me. She interrupted everything that was being said and yelled, "ROSE!" She basically tackled me to the ground, showering my face in kisses.

"Bella! Are you alright?" I asked her.

"Me? Rose, we tried to look for you butAlicecouldn't see because of the wolfs-" I cut her off.

"Wolfs?"

"Yeah, they're shape shifters and they were going to help us look for you! But like I said,we didn't know how to start and then then a fight broke out and the wolfs left their Alpha, Sam." She took a breath, gesturing to the man tied to the tree.

"Shape-shifters?" I asked, incredulous.

The gray wolf turned its head and looked at me, glaring. The girl with the black hair was staring at me, expression not easy to read, and the blonde was staring at me in wonder. "Are you Rosalie?" She asked. I did nothing but nod as she skipped over to me, completely forgetting her terror of Sam.

She offered her hand for me to shake, and I tried not to cringe at her smell. She looked really sweet, I didn't want to upset her.

"I'm Caroline!" She said enthusiastically.

"It's a... pleasure to meet you." I said, hoping she didn't notice my slight hesitation. Unfortunately I was not that lucky.

"What's wrong?" She asked as her face fell. I shook my head and smiled at her.

"Nothing, It's just I'm a bit taken off guard with the whole shape-shifter thing..." I said trailing off.

Bella looked back and forth at us and said, "She looks like she could be your little sister"

The girl with the black hair that Caroline was cowering against when I got here growled, low in her chest, glaring up at us.

"What?" Bella, Caroline, and I all asked her.

"Caroline... I need to talk to you in private." She said, grabbing her hand and leading her into the forest. I looked at Bella questioningly and she shrugged.

**Caroline's POV:**

I followed Autumn into the thick greenery and smiled at how pretty the forest was when the sun was rising. Autumn stopped and turned around to look at me, still holding my hand.

"Care..." She said, and I smiled at the nickname. She always calls me that when she wants to make me happy after I was upset.

"What's wrong Autumn?" I asked her, looking up at her tall frame.

"Caroline... You were adopted. You were given up by the Hale family, about fifteen years ago. Mrs. Hale had a baby years almost twenty years after her nineteen year old daughter died, which is how old Rosalie looks. But then she decided that you reminded her too much of her first daughter, so she put you up for adoption. You don't remember her do you?"

I felt like I was crumbling to pieces. That's why I didn't look anything like my family besides the pale skin, Why my uncle never called me his niece, he always introduced me as Autumn's sister. I felt hot tears falling down my cheeks, though I didn't make a sound.

"So what your saying is, Rosalie's my older sister. I'm fu- freaking _adopted _and _you never told me?" _I snarled, growling at her, and shaking violently.

"_You knew all this time!" _I raged at her, backing her into a tree.

"Caroline! Stop it!" I heard being yelled somewhere behind me, but I ignored it, the red fading from my vision as all the anger turned to sadness and I fell to my knees sobbing.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me?" I asked Autumn brokenly, the violent shaking turning into a small vibration in my chest, which I realized was a low constant growl. I felt a cold hand on my shoulder, pulling me up and the next second I was pressed into a cold hard body. I looked up and realized it was Rosalie. She started stroking my hair.

"What's going on here?" She asked Autumn. I didn't understand how she didn't hear what was said out here. I knew vamps had amazing hearing. Apparently Autumn knew that too.

"You know exactly what's going on _leech."_ I heard Autumn growl at Rosalie.

"Yes, I know why she's angry with you. I know that I'm her sister. I also know that you waited all these years to tell her, but all I want to know is why?" She said repeating my question.

"Because, first of all, I didn't know that any of her family was alive. Secondly, even if I did I wouldn't want her hanging around with bunch of _Blood suckers!"_ she screamed. I covered my eyes, feeling more tears pour from them.

"If you hate vampires so much, the why on earth did you agree to help them?" Rosalie shouted back, with just as much venom.

" I didn't! That's how the whole fight with me and Sam broke out! He agreed to help and I got angry!" She shouted, shaking from head to toe.

"Then control yourself before you hurt Caroline!" Rosalie yelled. I stood there, in Rosalie's arms, watching the whole thing. My real sister and adoptive sister fighting about me. I buried my face in Rosalie's shoulder, not wanting to see anymore.

**Rosalie's POV:**

I couldn't believe this girl! How can she claim to love and care for her sister so much, when she's being so careless? It's not like Caroline's invincible. She may be a shape- shifter, but she's still overall a human!

Were she to lose control at that moment I would be fine, but Caroline wouldn't. I was also angry about the fact that she called me repeatedly a bloodsucker and a leech when, had I not been turned, probably would have been a shape-shifter like Caroline.

A growl resonated deep in my throat and I had to fight the urge to lunge at the girl.

I looked down at Caroline when she'd buried her face in my shoulder. I felt hot tears seeping through my shirt and frowned, upset that this was making her cry.

I looked back over to her "sister" and said, "I think it's best if you come back later." quietly. She shook even harder than before and phased, ripping her clothes to shreds in the process. She ran off through the trees and didn't look back.


	6. Victoria's Secret

**Bella's POV:**

I shifted from foot to foot, slightly upset that they had gone far enough that I couldn't pick up on their conversation. What would they be talking about anyway? So Caroline and Rosie looked like that could be related. Doesn't mean that they are… right?

Ivy was suddenly beside me and she placed her delicate hand on my shoulder. "They're fine, okay?" She said, trying to reassure me.

I looked up at her tall form through my long eyelashes, then shrugged her hand off of my shoulder. I could feel some sort of tingling in my throat, but whenever that happens I'd always smell Rose's scent first. But hers seemed too unreachable now.

I almost wanted to run away from everyone else so that they wouldn't see my eyes. But then I felt like an idiot because Ivy heard everything.

She turned to me, a perfect eyebrow arched and demanding an explanation. I cursed under my breath and ran in the opposite direction like a wimp. I inwardly growled at myself, but then ran right into Rosalie, who was holding Caroline. "Where's Autumn?" I asked, momentarily forgetting about the matter of my eyes.

Caroline gasped in wonder though she seemed to be creeped out.

**Autumn's POV:**

I tore through the green forest that I'm used to calling home. I don't give a damn about the Cullens, and I'm sure as hell not coming back. Sure, I'll miss Care. She's my sister. But if she wants to stay with those damned leeches then I say let her! A growl ripped through my throat at the thought and my paws dug harder into the soft dirt.

I don't know where I was headed, but it would be far enough away that I didn't have to put up with this. The smell of vamps got thicker and I gagged, slowing down. _"What the hell?" _I thought. A bunch of vamps in dark gray cloaks stalked forward with an inhuman grace that disgusted me. I stayed hidden, though my scent was impossible to miss.

There were two men and three women with cold and calculating expressions on their faces. The first woman saw me first, her rich brown hair flipped over her shoulder as she glared at me with her bright red eyes. I would have a death wish if I tried to take them on alone. I may be pissed, but I'm not stupid.

The second with red hair smirked and got a focused look in her eyes as if she was about to do something, though she made no move to advance toward me. Her smirk turned into a satisfied grin and in the next second I felt the bones in my arms and legs twisting around in 180 degrees and I fell to the ground, passing out from the pain.

**Rosalie's POV:**

I bit my lip when I saw Bella's eyes and wondered how we were going to do this. I led her away from Caroline and into the house.

She practically disappeared up the stairs and the next time I saw her she was on our bed, waiting.

I crawled beside her and trailed kissed up her collar bone, over her neck and lingered there. I slowly lay beside her and then her teeth were on my neck as soon as my head hit the pillow. I felt her full lips latch onto my neck and pull, her thoughts filling my mind again. But it wasn't like last time.

And damn if I wasn't an idiot for just figuring this out. I automatically jerked away from her and would've fallen off of the bed if it weren't for my reflexes. She really looked hurt, and trust me I feel terrible but this means that Royce changed Bella. That Bella was changed by a damned Original.

My Bella… I shook my head slowly, not able to deal with it_. I was the man who attacked your precious Bella. _Was the one thought that kept repeating in my mind.

The words that had spilled so carelessly from Royce's lips just opened up my mind. So she wasn't an Original… just, changed by one? God, I hate being confused! These thoughts only ran through my head in seconds but it was enough for Bella to notice that something was off.

I slowly wrapped my arms around her and I could tell that she struggled with not claiming my neck as she wanted to instead of waiting for my permission. "Bella…" I mumbled, stroking her soft, silky hair.

"Hm?" She responded, still hurt.

"We need to go see Carlisle. Soon." I said, and we walked outside again. Ivy and Olivia were gone, I assume they went hunting. Bella walked over to some of the other guests and started reassuring them. The sun was up now and our skin sparkled like diamonds.

It was Christmas Eve and it seemed as if we were missing the holiday cheer that should've been hanging around us at this time of the year. I shook my head and sat against a tree, thinking about what we were going to do when Alice walked up to me and I was surprised to see that Cecil wasn't with her.

I quirked an eyebrow and looked up at her.

"What's up Alice?" I asked, sounding tired despite it being physically impossible. She looked at me sympathetically and sat beside me, laying her head on my shoulder.

"Are you alright? Y'know with the whole 'you have a sister' thing?" She asked me.

I nodded and sighed, tucking my hair behind my ear. "I'm as alright as I can get right now." I said honestly. She smiled knowingly and looked up at me, desperate to change the conversation. "What are you getting Bella for Christmas?" She asked eagerly.

"Alice!" I groaned. "Christmas is tomorrow, there's enough tension to rile up a whole country and Autumn is gone. This is no time to be worrying about Christmas gifts." I scoffed. She pouted and tugged at me. "Please?" She pleaded with those puppy dog eyes and yet again, I caved. "Damnit Alice..." I mumbled. "Fine!" I said in defeat. She jumped up in less than a second and pulled me with her. "C'mon!"

She dragged me all the way to the mall inSeattle, going straight intoVictoria's Secret. Now, I'm used to coming here, as all of my underclothes are from this store.

But I knew that Alice had something planned all the way to the day her plan took place. Literally. She led me around and I glanced around the store. She picked up a matching bra and thong set that was blood red lace with black lace lining. I grinned, imagining Bella wearing it and I could feel my eyes darken.

I would've blushed if I could've when Alice caught my eyes and smirked. The delicate smell of roses permeated the store and I inhaled deeply, knowing that we could buy up the whole store if we wanted but it would draw a bit of attention. I bought her a few bottles of perfume and the red and black set.

We put the bag in the trunk and got into Alice's yellow Porsche. I shook my head, still not understanding why we went Christmas shopping at a time like this.

She pulled into the garage and shut the car off, getting the bag from the trunk and disappearing in the house through the garage. I have no idea where she was putting it, but I sat in the car and propped my feet up on the dash board. Bella soon came inside the garage and climbed into the drivers seat beside me.

Her natural scent made my breath hitch in want. I opened my eyes and met hers. She leaned over and kissed me softly, her fingers tangling in my hair. I pushed her back into the backseat and straddled her waist. "Oh, god... Bella." I breathed into her neck. She purred and pulled my lips back to hers.

The kiss grew heated and almost animalistic. She had me shoved up against the door with her knee in-between my legs.

I moaned and pulled her closer, willing her to quench the fire that she had ignited in me. Emmett had knocked on the window with the hugest grin on his face. "Can I join?" He asked eagerly. Bella didn't move anything but her head, which looked over my shoulder to glare at Emmett.

"Go away!" She shouted, irritated. He held his hands out, palms forward in surrender. "Fine! Fine. I'm going." He left and she chuckled. She kissed me once more softly, but I could tell that we wouldn't be picking up where we left off.

"Bella... I think we need to talk." I started nervously. I felt her tense up and I quickly reassured her. "It's not bad, exactly... Uhm" I cleared my throat before continuing. "Well, I know what you are now." I stated softly. She perked up and looked at me intensely.

"What?" She asked me eagerly.

"Well, I don't know the exact name, but you were changed by an Original." I paused then continued. "By Royce. Originals are vampires that were around since before the Volturi... when vampires drank other vampire's blood, which made them more powerful."

Bella stared at me in shock.

"_What_?"


End file.
